Choix
by Terzima
Summary: French version of CHOICES. Cette fiction est la version française de CHOICES. Elle débute à la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 3. C'est une alternative à la fin officielle de la saison 3, une révolte contre ce que nous ont imposé les scénaristes. Mise en garde pour le vocabulaire, les allusions sexuelles, et des choix que certains pourront trouver discutables.
1. Reflets

**Choix** **- ch1 : Reflets**

_Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? A quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Où est-il ? OU EST-IL ?_  
Carrie hurla dans sa tête. Elle était terrifiée. Elle sentait que la panique cherchait à creuser un trou dans sa poitrine, prête à déchirer ses vêtements, sa peau, sa chair pour atteindre son cœur et le broyer.  
_Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où…_  
- ARRETE. Tu vas arrêter maintenant, Carrie ? lui cria Quinn dans les oreilles.  
_Quinn, va te faire voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ? Et tu te prends pour qui ? Ma putain de conscience, c'est ça ?  
_Son propre rire la mit mal à l'aise, mais la panique recula un peu.  
Elle se força à fixer son regard sur le grand miroir qui occupait le mur en face d'elle.  
Ok, elle était bien là.  
Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous voyez, Madame Bézieux.  
Je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel à Téhéran où je viens de passer les six derniers jours à attendre des nouvelles de Brody. Je suis assise par terre, adossée au meuble porte-bagages au pied du lit. Sur le lit derrière moi, il y a mon sac à main noir. Dans le sac à main, il y a un téléphone satellite. Dans le téléphone, il y a les derniers mots de Brody. Ils ne vont pas s'échapper, ni me parvenir aux oreilles, ni tourbillonner dans mon cerveau comme ils l'ont fait pendant ces deux dernières heures.  
_Je leur ai déjà dit que je voulais pas partir… Se réorganiser pour faire quoi ?... Partir, partir, pour aller où ? J'ai nulle part où aller Carrie… Je peux pas revenir aux États-Unis… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On se cachera ? Pour qu'ils te recherchent, comme moi ?... Je suis déjà passé par là, Carrie, et je recommencerai pas, et je te le ferai pas vivre… Et je te le ferai pas vivre… Et je te…  
_- ARRÊTE, ordonna Quinn.  
_Quinn, va te faire voir.  
_Concentre-toi, Carrie. Concentre-toi.  
Pas de problème. Avec plaisir.  
Je suis assise par terre dans une chambre d'hôtel et à ma gauche, il y a une porte-fenêtre qui mène à un balcon qui donne sur les montagnes. C'est là que j'ai vu mon reflet dans la vitre le premier soir. J'étais au téléphone avec ce connard de Saul et j'ai vu l'image d'une femme enceinte. C'était moi.  
Je voulais être enceinte.  
_Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !_  
Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai juste oublié de prendre ma pilule lorsqu'on était au lac la deuxième fois.  
Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment « oublié » de la prendre.  
Putain, Brody, quand on baise, tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment baiser. C'est comme « faire l'amour ». Tu sais, ce truc dont ils parlent dans les magazines et les films à l'eau de rose.  
C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça. Oui monsieur. C'est pas mignon, ça ? Allez, on y ajoute les croissants du petit-déjeuner et on est bon pour le prix du couple le plus romantique de l'année.  
Au fait, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui vas chercher les croissants.  
La prochaine fois…  
Chhhut… Concentre-toi sur ici et maintenant.  
Je suis assise par terre, je me regarde dans la glace et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une idiote à moitié folle qui a gâché sa vie dans un boulot qu'elle voyait comme le boulot le plus important du monde parce qu'elle protégeait son pays adoré contre les méchants, et peu importait le coût en vies humaines, c'était des dommages collatéraux, des vies jetables - c'est vrai, après tout, c'était des agents des services secrets et des soldats, ils avaient choisi leur sacrifice alors, tout allait bien.  
Sauf que non.  
Ça n'allait plus.  
Ça n'allait plus du tout.  
La douleur qui l'avait déchirée lorsqu'elle avait vu le pick-up de Brody sauter sur une mine à la frontière avec l'Iran, la haine qui l'avait envahie quand Mike Higgins avait suggéré de lancer une attaque de drone sur la voiture pour couvrir ses arrières… Et aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Saul lui avait dit de rentrer. Parce que c'était fini. Parce qu'ils laissaient tomber Brody..  
Non, ils ne le laissaient pas tomber. Ils voulaient qu'il meure.  
Les gentils qui travaillaient avec son pays adoré s'apprêtaient à le tuer.  
Eh oui, ma chérie. Voilà comment c'est censé finir. Dis « Au revoir Brody ! », ramène tes fesses à la CIA, souris et remets-toi au travail, la vie continue, rien n'a changé, tout va bien, rien ne dure jamais de toute façon.

C'en fut trop pour elle. Quelque chose lâcha dans son cerveau.  
Petit à petit, en silence, une torpeur l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants.  
Elle l'accueillit avec soulagement.  
Des ténèbres teintées de rouge descendirent sur sa conscience comme un rideau annonçant la fin de la pièce, éteignant une à une les lumières de la vie.  
C'était bien. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. C'était trop dur.  
C'était inutile.  
Alors elle lâcha prise. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien.  
Et enfin, elle ne ressentit plus rien.  
Elle s'abandonna au néant.

* * *

- Madame Bézieux !  
_Fermez-là et éteignez CETTE PUTAIN DE LUMIERE !  
_- Madame Bézieux, s'il-vous-plaît !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-elle.  
La moquette du sol était douce et légèrement humide sous sa joue. Elle voulait rester là pour toujours.  
- Votre chauffeur est là, vous devez partir tout de suite.  
Mais qu'est-ce que ces types racontaient ? Elle n'allait nulle part. Tout était fini.  
- Voulez-vous de l'aide pour faire vos bagages ?  
Sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas près de la laisser tranquille, elle réussit à ouvrir un œil. La lumière la brûla comme un rayon laser.  
Elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel qui lui semblait familière, tout comme les deux hommes penchés sur elle.  
Ils la prirent chacun par un bras lorsqu'elle commença à se relever.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il était près de minuit, que deux hommes l'attendaient à la réception et qu'ils avaient réglé sa note. Les réceptionnistes avaient essayé de l'appeler en vain sur le téléphone de la chambre pendant dix minutes, et avaient décidé de monter frapper à sa porte, puis étaient entrés avec un passe lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Tel un robot, elle fit sa valise et les suivit, ne se demandant même pas qui l'attendait.  
Ça lui était totalement égal.


	2. En finir avec la mort

Merci Clarisse, je suis touchée que ce premier chapitre t'ait autant émue…

* * *

**Choix – ch2 : En finir avec la mort**

— Monsieur, nous avons un signal. Elle se déplace mais pas en direction de l'aéroport, Quinn dit en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau de Saul.  
— Quoi ? répondit Saul, levant la tête du carton où il rangeait les affaires qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener chez lui.  
— Carrie a quitté l'hôtel.  
— Merde, on y va.  
Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle des opérations. Tout le monde savait que Saul venait d'être viré suite au fiasco de Téhéran mais personne ne protesta. Lockhart, le nouveau directeur, n'était pas encore là.  
Un petit point vert clignotait sur l'écran où s'affichait une image satellite de Téhéran.  
— Qui on a sur place ? demanda Saul  
— Les deux types du Mossad sont en route. On dirait que le signal ne bouge plus.  
Saul et Quinn échangèrent un regard inquiet : ce n'était pas bon signe.  
La voix hachée d'un des deux Israéliens se fit entendre entre deux crépitements, la communication était mauvaise :  
— Nous y sommes presque, nous l'avons sur le GPS.  
— A quoi ressemble la zone ? C'est loin de l'hôtel ? demanda Saul.  
— Environ 7 kms, c'est un quartier résidentiel, très calme.  
— Peut-être qu'elle est chez Masud, proposa Quinn sans conviction.  
— Nous y sommes. Le signal est tout près. Mais il n'y a rien.  
— Comment ça, rien ? aboya Saul.  
— C'est une grande avenue vide qui traverse une espèce de grand parc. Je crois que le signal vient d'une poubelle, là-bas.  
Quinn serra les dents.  
— Quelle taille le conteneur ? demanda Saul.  
— Trop petit pour contenir un corps, pas de stress les gars.  
Le claquement de la portière résonna dans la salle. Ils entendaient la respiration rapide de l'agent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le conteneur.  
— Merde.  
— Quoi, bordel ? tonna Saul.  
— Il y a un téléphone satellite dans le conteneur. Je le prends.  
Le signal bougea très légèrement sur l'écran.  
— Oui, c'est bien ça. Merde. C'est tout ? demanda Saul.  
— Oui.  
Saul se tourna vers Quinn :  
— Envoyez quelqu'un à l'hôtel se renseigner.  
— Mais vous n'êtes plus…. commença Quinn.  
— MAINTENANT.

* * *

Ils avaient tous voulu faire de lui un tueur.  
Quand il s'était engagé dans l'armée, il était convaincu que c'était une bonne chose de se battre pour son pays, même si cela impliquait de tuer d'autres êtres humains. Il aurait même droit à une jolie médaille ou à un plus bel uniforme. Ah ah ah.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il était avide de reconnaissance, et imaginait le regard plein d'amour et d'admiration de Jess et des enfants lorsqu'il reviendrait à la maison en héros. Il avait des attentes simplistes à l'époque… Il n'était pas encore revenu, deux fois, de l'enfer.  
Et puis son chemin avait croisé celui d'Abu Nazir. Qui l'avait transformé en une brute sans âme capable de frapper son ami Walker à mort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Et il l'avait fait. Pour sauver sa peau. Et l'avait vraiment tué quelques années plus tard dans un tunnel glauque de Washington. Après avoir achevé le tailleur dans la forêt.  
Au moins le terroriste kamikaze qu'il croyait être devenu avait échoué. Grâce à Dana, grâce à Carrie… Un minuscule fil d'amour l'avait retenu et la vie avait pris le dessus. Et cela avait tout changé.  
Sauf qu'il avait dû tuer à nouveau. Le vice-président des États-Unis qui était un salaud, et pas seulement en tant qu'homme politique. Mais salaud ou pas, il ne voulait pas le tuer… Il ne voulait plus tuer personne. Mais ce démon d'Abu Nazir, qui ne le lâchait pas, voulait toujours sa revanche, et avec Carrie à sa merci, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Carrie l'aimait, même le Brody qu'il était devenu. Elle n'avait pas peur.  
Elle l'avait percé à jour dès le départ, et avait toujours su voir ce qui restait encore de bien en lui, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.  
C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette mission à Téhéran. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix. Saul, cet enfoiré, était venu l'extirper de la cellule puante où il était en train de crever dans cette tour, immonde verrue purulente de Caracas, uniquement pour se servir de lui comme d'une marionnette tueuse — une fois de plus. Mais au moins, il pouvait cultiver l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, Carrie et lui seraient réunis…  
Alors il était parti pour Téhéran, et avait joué le jeu qu'ils attendaient de lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il avait pris la seringue de cyanure, bloquant de son esprit l'odieuse image de la Mort qui l'invitait à nouveau dans son abominable royaume.  
Le plan avait échoué et ce fut un soulagement.  
Enfin, il pouvait se reposer un peu.  
Il endossa le rôle du poseur de bombe de la CIA, un traître envers son pays et un héros en Iran, se pavanant de plateaux de télévision en émissions de radio pour y cracher son dégoût des États-Unis. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti mais n'avait pas grand mérite : Abu Nazir lui avait tellement bien lavé le cerveau que ça lui fut facile de prendre le rôle d'un fou d'Allah éructant sa haine du Grand Satan.  
Il avait ainsi pu gagner un peu de temps. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il avait apprécié de pouvoir mener une vie à peu près normale, où il rencontrait des gens, allait à la mosquée, dormait et mangeait correctement, se détendait au soleil et écoutait les oiseaux chanter. Oui, toutes ces petites choses simples qui signifiaient qu'il était encore en vie.  
Et par-dessus tout, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir.  
Il avait rapidement décidé qu'il refuserait le plan d'extraction et ne retournerait pas aux États-Unis. Pour quoi faire ? Là-bas, tout le monde était convaincu que c'était un poseur de bombes. Sa fille le haïssait, et il ne connaissait pas son fils. De plus, il dépendrait entièrement de la CIA. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait obéir à tel ou tel plan qu'ils concocteraient pour lui, et il en avait assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Il voulait reprendre sa vie en main.  
Il ne voulait plus être la marionnette tueuse de qui que ce soit.  
Il ne voulait plus jamais tuer qui que ce soit.  
Il en avait fini avec la mort.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu cet appel de Carrie à la mosquée le prévenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le tuer, ça lui avait brisé le cœur de refuser de s'enfuir avec elle. Mais fuir était inutile.  
Il avait autre chose en tête, et le temps d'agir était venu.  
Sa plus grande crainte désormais était la réaction de Carrie. Il pouvait la perdre pour toujours. Sa gorge se serra à cette perspective. Mais étonnamment, il avait le sentiment qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle aussi serait prête.  
C'était un pari risqué et il allait bientôt savoir s'il avait remporté la mise. Elle serait là dans moins d'une heure.

Le lever de soleil sur la mer Caspienne était douloureusement sublime.  
Brody emplit ses poumons d'air chaud et salé, et, de l'imposante terrasse de la villa d'Akbari sur l'île d'Ashuradeh, il sourit à un vol majestueux d'oiseaux marins qui passaient au-dessus de lui dans un froissement infini d'ailes et de plumes.


	3. Ilot de sécurité

**Choix – Ch3 : Ilot de sécurité**

Quinn frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Saul était assis à son bureau vide. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans deux cartons posés sur le sol.  
Il avait le visage tiré et semblait épuisé. Déprimé. Quinn aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré.  
_Tant mieux, pensa Quinn, tout ça, c'est de ta faute, connard.  
_— J'ai envoyé quelqu'un parler avec les réceptionnistes de l'hôtel, annonça-t-il.  
— Je t'écoute, dit Saul sans lever les yeux.  
_Ainsi, tu sais quand même ce que c'est que d'avoir honte.  
_— Ils ont dit qu'à environ minuit heure locale, huit heures trente ici, deux hommes, des Iraniens, sont arrivés et ont dit qu'ils venaient chercher Madame Bézieux pour la conduire à l'aéroport. Ils ont payé sa note en liquide. Les réceptionnistes ont dû entrer dans la chambre avec leur passe car elle ne répondait ni au téléphone, ni à la porte. Ils l'ont trouvée allongée par terre.  
Quinn fit une pause, respira profondément. C'était douloureux.  
— Apparemment, elle avait perdu connaissance, mais elle a pu faire ses valises et n'a pas posé de questions.  
Carrie qui ne posait pas de questions… Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
— Elle a rejoint les deux hommes en bas et est partie avec eux. C'est tout.  
— C'est tout, répéta Saul.  
— Oui, putain, c'est tout, Quinn siffla, claquant ses deux mains sur le bureau en se penchant vers Saul, l'air menaçant.  
Saul leva enfin les yeux, et vit la haine dans le regard de Quinn.  
— Un soir, j'ai dit à Estes que j'étais là pour tuer les méchants.  
La voix de Quinn était rauque de colère.  
— Mais parfois, tu te rends compte trop tard que le méchant est juste à côté de toi.  
Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir du bureau, il se retourna et cracha :  
— Puisses-tu rôtir en enfer, Saul. 

* * *

Elle gardait un souvenir flou de l'étrange épisode de l'hôtel. Elle se souvenait avoir rejoint deux Iraniens à la réception ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient la conduire dans un endroit où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un d'important mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Qu'elle serait libre de partir par la suite si tel était son choix. Ils lui demandèrent son téléphone mais lui laissèrent son passeport. Après sa perte de connaissance, elle était bien trop faible pour protester.  
Elle les avait suivis, s'était assise à l'arrière de la voiture avec un des deux hommes. L'autre s'était installé à l'avant près du conducteur qui était déjà au volant.  
Ils avaient été gentils avec elle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois pour qu'elle puisse aller aux toilettes, lui avaient donné à manger et à boire. Elle se souvenait s'être dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était enceinte.  
Mais ce fut la seule pensée qu'elle autorisa à franchir le seuil de sa conscience. Il y en avait tout un essaim qui bourdonnait au fond de son cerveau. Elles essayaient à toute force de s'échapper, mais elle avait bien trop peur pour les laisser faire. Elle savait que c'était des monstres, des créatures dangereuses qui allaient la mordre ou pourraient même la tuer.  
Le bruit compréhensif du moteur la berça et la remporta dans le monde salutaire du sommeil.

La voilà encore prise au piège de ces allées de verdure, ce labyrinthe où elle a passé la plupart de ses courtes nuits de sommeil ces dernières années. C'est un endroit à la fois sécurisant parce que familier, mais aussi inquiétant, tout comme sa maladie, son travail, son pays. Sa vie. Tous constitués d'extrêmes et de contradictions. Attendant les hauts avec impatience et craignant les bas, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, oscillant continuellement entre manipulation et sincérité, faisant la guerre pour obtenir la paix, détruisant des vies pour en sauver d'autres, maniant le mensonge pour découvrir la vérité. Et qu'est-ce que la vérité de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qui est bien, qu'est-ce qui est mal ? Quel chemin doit-elle suivre ? Elle fait quelques pas et se retrouve face à un miroir. Il y a des miroirs partout ces temps-ci. Bizarrement, elle ne voit pas son reflet dans celui-ci, seulement l'allée vert sombre qui se trouve derrière elle. Vide. Non ! Il y a un mouvement dans…

Une succession de secousses la tirèrent du sommeil mais elle ne voulait pas revenir elle voulait rester dans le labyrinthe, elle sentait qu'elle était tout près de découvrir la solution de l'énigme. Elle se força à garder les yeux fermés mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle était réveillée.  
Elle entendit l'un des hommes demander au chauffeur de ralentir à cause son état, la route était mauvaise. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'égards de la part des gens qu'elle côtoyait. Être enceinte avait de bons côtés.  
C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle que d'accepter sa grossesse. Tout comme accepter de ne pas être aux commandes. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait renoncé de son plein gré à avoir la pleine maîtrise de ses faits et gestes.  
Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et ce fut comme si le mouvement de ses paupières avait déclenché un engin explosif : le mur qui retenait ses pensées prisonnières s'effondra, et elle fut submergée par des images et des émotions, des souvenirs et des blessures.  
Brody.  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler, doucement, comme si elles ne voulaient pas déranger.  
Elle tourna son visage vers la gauche pour ne pas être vue en train de pleurer. Par la vitre de la voiture, elle ne vit qu'une immensité d'eau, iridescente dans le soleil levant. La vue était paisible et apaisante les larmes se calmèrent un peu, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parler.  
— Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, Madame, nous ne sommes pas loin maintenant, répondit l'homme assis à l'avant.  
— Vous pouvez me dire où on est ?  
— A gauche, c'est la mer Caspienne, et à droite le golfe de Gorgan, indiqua l'homme assis près d'elle.  
Elle réalisa qu'elle savait où elle était. Elle avait étudié la géographie de l'Iran en détail.  
— C'est la péninsule de Miankaleh, c'est ça ?  
Il acquiesça.  
Elle savait qu'au bout de la langue de terre, il y avait une petite île avec un ancien château russe abandonné, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver d'autre. Elle demanda à son guide improvisé.  
— Désolé, on ne peut rien dire, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un pont étroit mais en parfait état. La sécurité était impressionnante pour une si petite route au milieu de nulle part : plusieurs camions et une douzaine d'hommes en armes. Les gardes connaissaient les occupants de la voiture et les laissèrent passer immédiatement.  
Heureusement. Elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente. Son ancien moi semblait être de retour après son petit séjour dans la dimension floue de la léthargie.  
Après quelques kilomètres sur une route déserte bordée d'arbres courts aux formes étranges, la voiture arriva à une immense grille qui s'ouvrit sans qu'ils aient besoin de s'arrêter visiblement, les gardes qui se trouvaient là les attendaient. Maintenant que le soleil était entièrement levé, elle reconnut les insignes de leurs uniformes verts : c'était des Pasdaran, des gardiens de la révolution islamique. _Merde,_ se dit-elle. La peur commença à monter et elle ne prêta pas attention au jardin magnifiquement entretenu qu'ils traversaient désormais.  
Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse de deux étages. La chaleur écrasante du dehors la fit suffoquer lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture climatisée. Deux hommes vêtus d'une longue tunique blanche et apparemment sans armes vinrent à sa rencontre.  
— Bienvenue Madame. Nous allons prendre vos bagages, si vous voulez bien nous suivre ?  
Les hommes étaient souriants et polis.  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne savait pas que le GRI avait ouvert des chambres d'hôtes pour les agents de la CIA. Toute cette histoire devenait complètement absurde. Elle se dit qu'elle avait sans doute fini par passer de l'autre côté du miroir, comme Alice…  
Elle les suivit dans le couloir d'entrée de la demeure.  
— Nous allons monter vos affaires dans la chambre. Vous pouvez vous installer dans le salon, dit l'un d'eux en ouvrant une porte et l'invitant à rentrer.  
Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.  
— Merde. Merde. Merde et merde.  
Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour essayer de se calmer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas approcher. Ils provenaient d'une porte à demi cachée derrière un épais rideau bordeaux.  
— Ah, quand même !  
Elle se prépara à accueillir son hôte mystérieux avec quelques mots peu aimables mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle resta sans voix, comme assommée. C'était Brody.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers elle, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.  
Le mouvement la fit sortir de sa paralysie. Elle avança vers lui, regarda ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, ces yeux bleus où elle avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir se perdre.  
Était-ce vrai ?  
Elle leva la main et toucha doucement sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, serra son corps contre lui et sentit ses lèvres sur son cou.  
Il dit simplement « Mon amour » et ferma les yeux.


	4. Pause

Merci Clarisse de me suivre ! Je trouve ça plus difficile d'écrire pour Homeland en français, mais je sais que tu apprécies...****

* * *

**Choix – Ch4 : Pause**

Ils s'embrassèrent et se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent encore, bouches insatiables et yeux affamés, privés l'un de l'autre depuis si longtemps.  
— Il y a une chambre quelque part dans cette maison d'hôtes ? demanda Carrie.  
Brody fut surpris par les mots qu'elle employait, mais il la prit par la main.  
— Bien sûr, suis-moi mon amour.  
Ils montèrent deux étages de marches de bois l'escalier désert résonnait de leurs pas pressés et de leur respiration impatiente. Ils laissèrent même échapper quelques petits rires joyeux, comme s'ils étaient redevenus des enfants insouciants.  
Au dernier étage, Brody ouvrit une porte à double battant et ils pénétrèrent dans une belle chambre spacieuse. Le soleil féroce était retenu à l'extérieur par d'épais rideaux. Un énorme ventilateur tournait au plafond dans un chuchotement rassurant. Un grand lit follement tentant avec ses draps blancs, frais et propres, les attendait.  
— J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, dit Carrie.  
Brody lui indiqua une porte de l'autre côté du lit.  
— Par là… Dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle revint, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, Brody était allongé sur le lit. Nu. Nom de Dieu, mais qu'il était sexy. Son petit sourire coquin l'avait toujours fait craquer. Elle aurait pu pleurer de joie de se retrouver là, avec lui, dans la réalité et non pas dans les fantasmes qu'elle s'autorisait lorsqu'elle était seule la nuit et ne pouvait pas dormir.  
Elle le rejoignit sur le lit, gardant la serviette bien serrée autour d'elle. Brody éclata de rire :  
— Eh bien, je ne te savais pas si pudique ! Je t'ai déjà vue nue tu sais.  
Carrie répondit en riant aussi :  
— Hé, ça fait un moment, j'ai pris de l'âge !  
Elle se pencha sur son visage et alors seulement, laissa glisser la serviette sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus étaient la seule chose qu'elle voyait désormais.  
Il sentit des gouttes d'eau couler de ses cheveux sur son visage et ses épaules, et son corps fut parcouru de petits frissons de plaisir. Il l'aimait tant. Avec elle, il s'était toujours senti pleinement en vie, pleinement lui-même. Pas cette espèce de puzzle humain dont les pièces ont été éparpillées puis mal réassemblées. Ses bras enveloppèrent la peau douce de son corps. Elle referma ses jambes autour de lui et fit rouler leurs corps emmêlés afin qu'il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle.  
— Nicholas Brody, tu sais que je t'aime, alors ne t'avise plus jamais de partir sans moi, elle l'avertit, tout en ouvrant les jambes et le poussant en elle.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la bouche à demi ouverte, sa respiration lente et calme. Il était allongé près d'elle, la tête posée sur sa main, et il la regardait. Il était heureux de la voir si sereine, reconnaissant de l'avoir là, près de lui — même si c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'ils parlent mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, dans cet abri improbable au milieu de nulle part, loin du monde extérieur. Rien que tous les deux. Et puis effacer tout le reste de leur mémoire, oublier leurs vies passées et repartir de zéro pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage puis descendirent sur ses seins et son ventre. Il suivit doucement les contours de son corps qui était plus arrondi que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait sans doute pris du poids à Téhéran, la cuisine iranienne était bonne mais grasse. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment :  
— Alors Carrie, on dirait que l'opération ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
— Oh, tu as remarqué que j'ai pris du poids ! elle se moqua à son tour. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mangé plus que d'habitude.  
— Ah bon ? Et quelle est l'explication alors ?  
— A toi de deviner.  
—Ah bon ? Ok, alors, je vais essayer. Hmmmh, c'est parce que tu as arrêté le sport, il proposa, sa langue et ses lèvres goûtant les petites perles de sueur qui s'étaient formées entre ses seins.  
Elle secoua la tête en riant :  
— Je n'ai jamais vraiment commencé, tu sais bien.  
— Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que…  
Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait compris.  
— Carrie… Tu es… ?  
Elle garda un visage impassible.  
— Je suis quoi ?  
Elle voulait qu'il le dise, voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le mot en sortant de sa bouche. Peut-être que sa voix le rendrait moins terrifiant.  
— Carrie, dit-il doucement, tu es enceinte ?  
Oui… Elle aimait le son que faisait ce mot, elle trouvait même les petits motifs qu'il dessinait dans l'air plutôt jolis.  
Alors, tout allait bien. Tout irait bien, se convainquit-elle.  
— Oui, de quatre mois. Ça date de notre deuxième week-end au lac.  
— Mais… comment ?  
— J'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule, tout simplement.  
Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette nouvelle que la surprise le laissa sans voix. Il ne pouvait que regarder Carrie avec incrédulité.  
Carrie attendait maintenant sa réaction, elle était un peu nerveuse.  
Une vague d'émotions diverses monta en lui. Il avait envie de pleurer mais ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou d'angoisse. Il était incroyablement heureux de se voir offrir une nouvelle chance d'être père mais, en même temps, cela l'affolait de savoir que cette minuscule nouvelle vie allait rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
— Oh Carrie. Carrie, furent les seuls mots qu'il put dire.  
La discussion attendrait.  
Carrie tendit le bras et caressa tendrement sa tête alors qu'il promenait doucement ses lèvres sur son ventre arrondi, comme s'il parlait en silence au petit être qui poussait là. Le spectacle était fascinant et elle en apprécia chaque petite seconde.  
Elle n'était plus seule.  
Tout irait bien maintenant.


	5. La main

Un chapitre important… je commence à sérieusement régler mes comptes.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Choix – Ch5 : La main  
**  
Brody était descendu chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire, alors elle avait réenroulé la serviette de bain autour d'elle et entrepris de faire le tour de la chambre. Celle-ci était décorée avec goût, tout en bois et blanc avec quelques touches d'orange et de doré. En ouvrant les rideaux, elle vit que la porte-fenêtre donnait sur une immense terrasse. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et elle apercevait la mer au loin. Elle regarda les oiseaux marins avec envie : voler, la liberté suprême, il suffit de décoller et on échappe à tous les soucis terrestres.  
Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et bien qu'elle essayait à toute force de repousser les questions qui voulaient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience, elle savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer éternellement à jouer les Roméo et Juliette dans une ignorance béate.  
Merde, ce n'était pas le meilleur exemple, Roméo et Juliette meurent à la fin. C'est tellement injuste. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures quand elle avait lu la pièce au cours de ses années de lycée. Elle était encore romantique à cette époque. Mais après son premier chagrin d'amour, elle s'était promis de ne jamais retomber amoureuse. Et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Jusqu'à Brody. Elle secoua la tête à sa propre faiblesse elle n'aimait pas être faible. Merde. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. De la Tequila. Une bouteille entière. S'enivrer et s'endormir dans les bras de Brody, ça, c'était sa vision du romantisme. Merde. Elle n'aimait pas non plus être enceinte.  
Oh-oh, elle connaissait bien cette sensation, ça ressemblait au début d'une phase maniaque. Non, putain, non, par pitié, non.  
Elle alla jusqu'au coin salon de la chambre et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil face à la télévision pour essayer de se détendre. Elle alluma machinalement la télévision.  
Le visage de Javadi apparut sur l'écran, et lorsque le champ s'élargit, on voyait qu'il était menotté. Putain, c'est quoi cette histoire. Elle se raidit sur le fauteuil et monta le son. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait mais apparemment, il avait été arrêté pour avoir détourné des fonds du GRI. Ils montrèrent aussi les images d'un Akbari sombre et visiblement en colère.  
Un courant glacé la transperça, passant de sa gorge à son cœur et son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce que ce putain de Brody avait fait ?  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues des larmes de déception, des larmes de rage, des larmes de honte, et de mépris envers sa propre stupidité. Elle s'était laissé bercer par de belles illusions pendant quelques heures. Mais maintenant la vérité était là, devant elle, en pleine lumière. Bien sûr. Brody était un traître. Se retrouver avec Brody sur une île gardée par le GRI et tout était censé être normal ? Vraiment ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ? En fait, elle n'avait pas pensé du tout, voilà.  
Elle entendit la voix de Brody de l'autre côté de la porte :  
— Toc, toc ! Service en chambre !  
Et il entra, portant élégamment un plateau où se trouvaient des sandwichs et un pichet d'eau avec des glaçons. Il posa le plateau sur la table du salon et alors seulement la regarda. Son grand sourire disparut quand il la vit, assise sur le bord du fauteuil, tendue et prête à bondir comme une tigresse sur sa proie. Il voyait l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans ses yeux même derrière les larmes qui mouillaient son visage. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran de télévision lui suffit pour comprendre que le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Il éteignit la télévision et se lança :  
— Carrie, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi.  
— Tu es un putain de traître, hein, c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle en desserrant à peine les dents.  
— Carrie, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, et après, tu pourras partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je t'en prie.  
Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à son sac de voyage d'où elle sortit des vêtements propres.  
— Tu as deux minutes, cracha-t-elle tout en commençant à s'habiller, le dos tourné.  
Il parla rapidement, expliqua qu'après son appel à la mosquée, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rechercher la protection des seules personnes qui pouvaient l'aider. Grâce à Nassrin, il avait pu rencontrer Akbari et lui avait raconté l'opération prévue par la CIA, le rôle joué par Javadi, et aussi les détournements de fonds de ce dernier. Il avait assuré à Akbari qu'il n'avait bien évidemment jamais eu l'intention de le tuer, et que maintenant que la CIA l'avait compris, ils voulaient l'éliminer. Akbari avait eu l'air de le croire il avait immédiatement envoyé ses gardes arrêter Javadi, et l'avait assuré de sa protection pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et d'offrir au GRI la possibilité de récupérer l'argent volé par Javadi.  
Brody était presque hors d'haleine parce qu'il avait parlé très vite, mais aussi parce qu'il avait revécu le stress d'être poursuivi par la CIA et, au même moment, d'être peut-être en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
— Il aurait pu te descendre, attaqua Carrie.  
— Oui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ok, c'était risqué, insensé même, mais si je restais à ne rien faire, j'étais mort. Grâce à tes charmants _collègues_, Carrie.  
Il appuya ironiquement sur le mot « collègues », et il vit Carrie tressaillir.  
— Il fallait que j'essaie quelque chose, reprit-il, n'importe quoi. Je ne voulais pas mourir, Carrie. Putain, tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu peux comprendre que je voulais juste rester en vie ? C'est vraiment trop demander ? Je suis déjà revenu de la mort deux fois. DEUX FOIS. Et il aurait fallu que je m'offre en sacrifice pour le putain de plan géniâââl de Monsieur Berenson ? C'est ça que tu penses ? C'est de la merde tout ça, Carrie. De la merde. C'est fini pour moi toutes ces conneries de se battre pour un pays, de se battre pour une putain de paix qui ne viendra jamais aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des hommes sur terre, de se battre pour des salopards à gros ventre qui jouent aux petits soldats avec des hommes et des femmes et les envoient à la mort depuis les fauteuils en cuir bien confortables de leur bureau, entre deux déjeuners dans des grands restaurants où ils trinqueront avec les pires dirigeants de la planète alors qu'ils disent que ce sont leurs ennemis lorsqu'ils se pavanent à la télé.  
Il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre plus lentement :  
— Alors, oui, Carrie, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour sauver ma peau, et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, va-t'en. Va-t'en. MAINTENANT.  
Le « maintenant » résonna comme un long coup de tonnerre dans l'air chargé d'électricité de la chambre.  
Carrie attrapa ses sacs et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais pas aussi rapidement qu'il s'y attendait. Il s'accrocha à une petite lueur d'espoir.

Ce que Brody avait fait était inacceptable, révoltant ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi elle croyait, de tout ce pourquoi elle vivait et se battait. Il fallait qu'elle parte sans se retourner, et prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Mais quelque chose la chatouillait dans un coin de sa tête. Ce qu'avait dit Brody semblait avoir touché une corde sensible enfouie dans sa mémoire. Ses mots faisaient écho à quelque chose, et c'était une sensation bizarre car ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle adorait son travail, elle était patriote et fière de l'être et ferait tout pour son pays, même si ça voulait dire…  
Le miroir. Le miroir dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Téhéran avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Les mots qui avaient germé dans son esprit et ce qu'ils impliquaient avaient été trop difficiles à gérer à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, elle s'en souvenait, pouvait même les entendre comme s'ils étaient gravés dans les sillons de son cerveau : _dommages collatéraux, vies jetables… après tout, c'était des agents des services secrets et des soldats, ils avaient choisi leur sacrifice, alors tout allait bien… Dis « Au revoir Brody ! », ramène tes fesses à la CIA, souris et remets-toi au travail, la vie continue, rien n'a changé.  
_D'accord, il fallait qu'il sauve sa peau. Ok, ok. Merde, elle était presque devenue folle à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour de bon.  
Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça.  
Face à la porte, la main tendue vers la poignée, elle dit d'une voix sans émotions :  
— Il y avait une autre solution on aurait pu partir tous les deux quand je t'ai appelé à la mosquée.  
Elle entendit Brody rire avec amertume derrière elle :  
— Oui, c'est ça, on serait partis dans ta jolie petite voiture de location, et après, quoi ? On n'avait nulle part où aller. On aurait tenu deux heures maximum avant qu'ils nous rattrapent. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
Il fit une pause.  
— Au moins, maintenant, nous avons une porte de sortie.  
La main de Carrie s'arrêta sur la poignée.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Carrie, s'il-te-plaît, tourne-toi et regarde-moi.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Ça ferait trop mal, et il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle parte.  
— Carrie.  
Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule. Elle était à la fois tendre et forte. Rassurante.  
Mais ce n'était pas possible. C'était la main d'un traître.


	6. Jeux d'esprit

Pour les francophones : dans ce chapitre, je fais rapidement référence à l'histoire de Brody qui a été racontée dans un audio (narration de Damian Lewis) sur son voyage du Canada au Vénézuela, mais qui n'est disponible qu'en anglais.  
Là non plus, il n'a pas été épargné par « mes amis » les scénaristes…

* * *

**Choix – Ch6 : Jeux d'esprit  
**  
Le contact de sa main était comme une décharge électrique et son corps fut parcouru de petites étincelles, en particulier dans le bas-ventre elle ne contrôlait rien, et c'était perturbant. Ça lui rappelait leurs premiers rapprochements. Il était le « mauvais garçon » mais l'attirait comme un aimant. Et si le « mais » était en fait un « parce que » ? Comment peut-on être un bon agent si ce sont les terroristes et les traîtres qui vous attirent ?  
A cet instant précis, sa tête disait « ouvre la porte », et son corps ordonnait « retourne-toi ».  
Merde. Elle laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol, balaya sèchement la main de Brody de son épaule, traversa le salon et se rassit dans le fauteuil, sans jamais lui accorder un regard. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et pris un sandwich qu'elle commença à grignoter. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu faim de sa vie mais ça lui donnait une contenance.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Brody s'assoir sur le canapé face à elle.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander était extrêmement égoïste. Contrairement à lui, elle avait encore des gens qui l'aimaient aux Etats-Unis elle avait une famille sur laquelle elle pouvait compter et à qui elle manquerait. Et avec le bébé, c'était encore plus difficile… Mais en aucune façon il n'aurait pu deviner. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte avant qu'il parte pour l'Iran, et putain ! il l'avait même vue _fumer_ !  
Il avait toujours gardé en tête la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve après l'attentat de Langley. C'était elle qui avait décidé qu'ils devaient fuir, et elle avait réussi à tout organiser en moins de deux heures.  
Ils auraient dû rester ensemble ce jour-là ils se seraient envolés vers un lieu exotique et sûr, où ils auraient fait l'amour toute la journée sur une plage déserte et bu des cocktails toute la nuit dans leur lit, ou alors l'inverse. Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur ces images quand il était enfermé dans ce putain de conteneur l'amenant vers une cage encore pire en Amérique du Sud… Des trous et des boîtes, c'était son destin… Merde alors, jamais plus de trous, jamais plus de boîtes. C'était terminé, désormais, c'était lui qui prenait en charge sa vie et son avenir.  
Il finit par parler :  
— J'ai demandé la protection d'Akbari, mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester en Iran parce que la CIA ou le Mossad me retrouveraient rapidement. Je ne me mélangerais pas facilement à la population locale et mon visage était déjà trop connu dans le pays. Et je lui ai dit que je voulais partir avec toi.  
— Quoi ? Carrie manqua de s'étouffer sur son sandwich. Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
— C'est pour ça que tu es là. Mais souviens-toi que tu es libre de partir quand tu veux Carrie. Ça faisait partie du contrat. Si tu veux partir, ils te ramèneront à l'aéroport.  
— Et tu lui fais confiance ?  
Carrie n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.  
— Oui. J'ai utilisé son mépris évident pour les femmes occidentales, comme tous ses pairs du GRI. Tu n'es qu'un pion insignifiant pour lui et si je te voulais, je pouvais t'avoir, il s'en foutait. J'ai joué ce petit jeu de machos vantards comme entre potes, j'ai envie de cette fille etc. etc. C'était complètement surréaliste mais ça a marché. Tu es là.  
— Tu es un bon manipulateur, ricana-t-elle.  
— Toi aussi, très chère, il répondit du tac au tac.  
Ils avaient tous les deux souvent expérimenté leurs talents respectifs sur le terrain. Une admiration mutuelle et leurs petits jeux d'esprit constituaient plutôt de bons souvenirs. C'était ainsi qu'attirance et sentiments s'étaient installés entre eux.  
Le passé rendait le présent un peu moins oppressant. Carrie le regardait maintenant, et son visage était un peu plus détendu. Les émotions avaient cédé la place à la concentration.  
C'était une bonne chose. Il avait besoin qu'elle ait les idées claires. Et son intelligence était ce qu'elle avait de plus sexy. Merde. Il la désirait à nouveau. Non, non, ce n'était pas le moment.  
— Akbari a dit qu'il pouvait nous arranger quelque chose, reprit-il. Ils ont l'équivalent de notre programme de protection de témoins. Donc on peut démarrer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité dans un pays qu'on choisirait. De préférence un pays qui n'a pas d'accord d'extradition avec les USA. Au cas où.  
Il fit une pause et ajouta :  
— C'est sûr que le bébé rend les choses plus compliquées.  
Comme il s'y attendait, elle répondit aussitôt :  
— Ce n'est pas un bébé qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux.  
Réalisant qu'elle était peut-être tombée dans un piège, elle changea rapidement de sujet :  
— Combien de temps es-tu censé rester sur cet île ?  
Il remarqua le « tu », ne le releva pas et au contraire, choisis de continuer sur cette voie. Mettre la pression sur Carrie était la dernière chose à faire.  
— Je dois partir durant la nuit. On m'emmènera sur une autre île qui appartient aussi au GRI mais avec l'infrastructure nécessaire pour que je me prépare à cette nouvelle identité. J'y apprendrai une nouvelle langue et un nouveau travail. J'ai pensé à bûcheron, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
L'ombre d'un sourire traversa le visage de Carrie :  
— Quoi ?  
— Comme Dexter, tu sais, la série télé ? Les enfants étaient fans.  
Elle secoua la tête :  
— Je ne regarde pas souvent la télé.  
Ok, c'était tombé à plat, mais au moins, elle avait souri un petit instant.  
— Peu importe. Bref, voilà ce qu'il en est. Tout dépend de toi maintenant.  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en parles de cette façon, comme si tout était simple.  
— Les choses sont simples pour moi. Je n'ai rien à perdre - sauf toi. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Ma décision est prise.  
Il avait menti. Les choses n'étaient pas si faciles. Il pouvait ne jamais revoir ses enfants. Mais il voulait avoir l'air déterminé. C'était lui qui dirigeait les choses cette fois. Mais au fond, il savait bien que ce serait elle la plus forte quand tout se mettrait en place. SI tout se mettait en place.  
Si elle refusait, il serait anéanti il n'était même pas sûr d'y arriver sans elle.  
Carrie se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce :  
— Bon, voyons si j'ai bien compris. Tu as fait foirer le plan de Saul et dénoncé Javadi aux autorités iraniennes.  
— Oui. Je me fous de ce qui peut arriver à Javadi. C'est un salaud. Il a tué Yousef à bout portant sans sourciller, alors il peut bien finir pendu au bout d'une grue à Téhéran, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.  
Elle acquiesça :  
— C'est le roi des salauds, un monstre.  
Elle se souvenait de l'horrible scène de crime chez la belle-fille de Javadi et de ce petit garçon qui pleurait et qui ne reverrait jamais sa mère. C'était abominable. Ce type était capable d'une sauvagerie incroyable. Oui. C'était lui qui avait tenu les armes ce jour-là. Mais au bout du compte, les deux femmes avaient été tuées à cause du plan de Saul. Et à cause d'elle. Dommages collatéraux.  
Elle n'avait jamais trop voulu y penser, n'avait jamais remis en question le plan de Saul. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas payée pour poser des questions et avoir des remords. Et parce que le plan de Saul était essentiel, fondamental.  
Vraiment ?  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Brody dit :  
— Tu sais, j'ai entendu certaines choses. L'Iran envisage de signer un accord sur son programme nucléaire.  
— Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Ce n'est pas terrible comme manipulation. Tu peux faire mieux.  
— Tu verras. Tout ce putain de plan était inutile. Et Yousef a été tué pour rien. Pour rien. Saul aura l'air d'un con. Mais d'un con vivant, au moins. Il a de la chance.  
Putain de merde. Si c'était vrai…  
Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter.


	7. Retour

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre entièrement au présent en anglais, ici, je commence au passé puis je passe au présent. Ce n'est pas très académique mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens…  
_

* * *

**Choix – Ch7 : Retour  
**  
Brody alla ouvrir la porte ; Carrie le vit échanger quelques mots avec un homme en blanc et sortir de la chambre. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait dans le couloir.  
Elle partit du côté opposé et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les grandes portes-fenêtres, le soleil avait entamé sa descente et il faisait moins chaud. Elle accueillit avec plaisir la brise marine qui lui caressa le visage lorsqu'elle traversa le sol dallé de la terrasse.  
Son cœur battait encore un peu trop vite mais la colère avait pratiquement disparu. Bon. Il n'allait pas agir contre les intérêts américains comme elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Il avait juste sauvé sa peau ça n'en faisait pas un traître, si ?  
Elle s'autorisa un moment de répit avant la longue conversation qui, elle le savait, allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques minutes. Elle était terrifiée, alors elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.  
Elle respira profondément et se concentra sur la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à son regard. Le bleu du ciel était envoûtant, la couleur semblait irréelle tellement elle était parfaite. Elle entendait le murmure de la mer dans le lointain et les paroles d'une chanson lui revinrent à l'esprit :  
_In the sound of the sea  
In the oceans of me  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery  
_Le rock n'avait jamais été son style de musique préféré mais cette chanson l'avait complètement fait craquer : la voix, et les paroles ! Elles l'avaient touchée car elle les trouvait douloureusement appropriées à l'histoire de Brody. Elle avait écouté ce morceau des centaines de fois ces dernières semaines.  
_I don't want to play this game no more_  
« Je ne veux plus jouer ce jeu… »  
Peut-être que ça parlait d'elle, aussi.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas sur les dalles derrière elle, un pas nerveux, pressé. Elle se retourna vers Brody qui l'appela aussitôt d'une voix tendue : _« Carrie ! Carrie ! »_. Elle n'aima pas le ton de sa voix, ni son air préoccupé. Elle alla à sa rencontre et il lui dit :  
— Carrie. Ils veulent te ramener à Téhéran, à l'aéroport.  
— Quoi ? Maintenant ? elle demanda, incrédule.  
— Oui, ou tu pars maintenant, ou tu restes ici, et alors… eh bien, tu sais.  
C'était si inattendu qu'il ne savait pas comment le formuler sans que ce soit trop brutal.  
— Mais… Je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision si vite ! Putain, Brody ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne _peux_ pas !  
— Je sais, Carrie. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils voudraient te ramener si vite. J'ai essayé de discuter mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.  
Carrie secoua la tête ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient décisives pour le reste de sa vie.  
— Mais c'est juste impossible ! Brody, s'il-te-plaît ! Nous n'avons même pas parlé de ce que nous ferions si… Et le bébé. Et tout le reste. Merde ! Merde !  
Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et dans sa tête. Les larmes se mirent à couler, et la panique commença à comprimer son cœur et à bloquer sa respiration. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Réfléchis Carrie ! Réfléchis vite, réfléchis bien, Carrie. Ne fais pas une erreur que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Brody la regardait, impuissant. Il était le spectateur de son supplice ; il aurait voulu l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait envie de la supplier _« Ne me quitte pas, Carrie. Je t'en prie. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi »_ mais il ne ferait pas. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de la garder avec lui et de ne pas la laisser partir. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne la mettra pas en cage si elle veut s'envoler.  
Elle doit faire un choix. Seule.  
Notre esprit est une boîte où l'on est toujours seul.

Il la suit alors qu'elle rentre dans la chambre, alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte où elle a laissé ses bagages. Elle s'en saisit et tourne légèrement la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux :  
— Je suis désolée Brody. Je ne peux pas. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas.  
Elle ouvre la porte et s'en va.

* * *

Il regarde la porte qui vient de se refermer derrière elle. Une lourde masse de bois sombre qui est bien plus terrifiante que les portes de toutes les prisons où il a été enfermé auparavant.  
Elle est partie.  
Il est libre mais le trou est en lui maintenant.  
Il se retourne, traverse lentement la chambre. Il voit sa serviette sur le sol, la ramasse et la serre contre lui, comme si son fantôme y était encore. Mais il n'y a rien, rien qu'une petite trace de son odeur. Pourtant il s'y accroche, la garde contre lui. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.  
Il est à nouveau sur la terrasse. Il ne regarde pas les mouettes qui volent et rient au-dessus de sa tête. Il sait qu'elles se moquent de lui. Elles ont raison. Il ne mérite pas qu'elle abandonne sa vie pour lui.  
Il ne mérite rien. Il a échoué. Tout ce qu'il a tenté ces dernières années a échoué.  
Tout ça, c'était pour rien.  
A l'angle de la terrasse et du mur de la maison, il y a un portail presqu'invisible qui donne sur un petit escalier escarpé. Il descend les marches étroites qui mènent à une piscine entourée d'arbustes élancés. Il y a passé un peu de temps ce matin avant l'arrivée de Carrie. Il était encore plein d'espoir. Il venait de tromper la mort et était prêt à se lancer dans cette nouvelle vie à corps perdu. Mais avec elle, pas sans elle. Pas sans elle…  
Le soleil est maintenant caché derrière la maison et l'eau est sombre et peu engageante. Exactement ce dont il a besoin.  
Il étale la serviette de Carrie sur le transat, en enlève les plis par de petits coups de main délicats et tendres. Il enlève ses sandales et les pose sous le transat. Enlève son pantalon, son caleçon et son t-shirt, et les plie soigneusement sur la serviette. Ses anciens réflexes sont bien ancrés dans sa mémoire d'ancien marine, ils reprennent le dessus quand il ne reste rien d'autre.  
Il est debout au bord de la piscine. Ferme les yeux. Entend les mouettes qui rient au-dessus de lui. Il les entend même crier son nom.  
Il se laisse tomber dans l'eau.  
L'eau, où la vie est née et où elle finira.

La voiture a commencé à rouler. Elle doit pleurer en silence car le bruit du moteur est étouffé et les deux ombres à l'avant ne parlent pas. Ses yeux regardent dans tous les sens mais sont aveugles à la réalité qui l'entoure. Elle ne voit que ce qu'il y a dans sa tête : son père vieillissant prématurément à ne pas savoir où elle est, sa sœur s'écroulant de chagrin le jour où ils ont perdu tout espoir de son retour. Sans même un corps à enterrer et un lieu où venir se recueillir le dimanche avec les filles. Sans même une minuscule étoile inutile sur ce foutu mur commémoratif de la CIA. Elle voit leurs larmes et c'est insupportable. Sa mère a disparu sans laisser de traces, elle ne peut pas leur imposer la même chose. Et elle a besoin d'eux, putain ! Elle a tellement besoin d'eux, encore plus quand le bébé sera là. Le bébé. Il mérite une belle vie, il mérite de grandir dans un grand pays. Un grand pays qui a essayé de tuer son père. C'est ça qu'elle va lui dire ? Et elle va aussi lui dire qu'elle a laissé tomber son père au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle ? Parce qu'elle était terrifiée ? Parce qu'elle avait trop peur de l'inconnu ?  
Ses yeux sont revenus ici et maintenant. Elle voit les grilles devant la voiture. Elles s'ouvrent lentement alors que la voiture s'en approche. Au-delà de ces grilles, il y a la vie telle qu'elle la connaît, faite de visages et de lieux familiers, de confort et de commodités, d'amour familial et de soutien. Que Dieu et Saul Berenson et Carrie Mathison sauvent l'Amérique.  
Mais sans Brody.

— ARRETEZ ! se met-elle à hurler, ARRETEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !  
Elle secoue la poignée de la portière pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais elle est verrouillée.  
Le chauffeur freine et se retourne vers elle ; il ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit, cette femme enceinte qui devient folle, les yeux exorbités et le visage couvert de larmes.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas descendre ici.  
— Je ne vais nulle part. Ramenez-moi. Mais putain, RAMENEZ-MOI ! crie-t-elle.  
L'homme tente de la calmer :  
— Restez tranquille et arrêtez de secouer cette portière.  
Elle n'écoute pas, continue de hurler et de pleurer. Il doit sortit son pistolet et l'agiter devant ses yeux pour qu'elle arrête. Il regarde l'autre homme qui secoue la tête. Il lève les yeux au ciel en réponse et fait repartir la voiture pour effectuer un demi-tour dans la large allée de gravier.  
Ses larmes sont désormais des larmes de soulagement. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ? _se réprimande-t-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle est de retour dans la maison. Elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre en appelant Brody d'une voix coupée par le manque de souffle, par la peur, par la joie.  
Elle arrive en haut et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Elle est vide alors elle se précipite sur la terrasse, mais qui est vide elle aussi.  
— Putain, Brody ! Mais tu es passé où encore ? dit-elle en riant.  
Elle traverse la terrasse en courant, se penche sur le parapet pour fouiller le jardin du regard mais ne voit aucun mouvement.  
— Fais chier, fais chier, elle marmonne, l'inquiétude commençant à monter.  
Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Tout ce qu'elle entend, ce sont les mouettes qui s'esclaffent.  
— Brody ! appelle-t-elle. Brody ! elle appelle plus fort. BRODY !  
Elle croit entendre un son, arrête de courir et tend l'oreille. Une voix dans le lointain. Oui. _« Carrie ! »_ Elle reconnaît sa voix. La voix de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.

Au pied du petit escalier, il est nu, trempé. Il a froid, il frissonne.  
Il la serre contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut sans l'empêcher de respirer. Elle est si chaude. Si vivante. Il a besoin qu'une partie de son énergie vitale passe en lui.  
Revenir du royaume des morts n'est pas facile.  
Mais ça en vaut la peine.  
Il le sait, il l'a déjà fait.  
— Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle sur son épaule.  
— Chut, chut, tout va bien, mon amour. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien maintenant. 

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait (et Brody) subir ça mais :  
- il fallait que Carrie soit poussée dans ses retranchements pour être capable de prendre une décision aussi radicale.  
- j'avais besoin de ramener symboliquement Brody à la vie. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne…_

_Il y a aussi plusieurs parallèles avec l'épisode final de la saison 3._

_La chanson dont je parle s'appelle « Recovery » de James Arthur. Elle est géniale et on a l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour Brody. Si je savais comment faire, je ferais une vidéo hommage à Brody sur cette chanson._

_Sinon, cette fic n'est pas encore terminée !_


	8. La papillon de nuit et la flamme

_Ce chapitre est un peu différent : il ne concerne pas Carrie et Brody, mais Fara et Quinn. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils feraient un beau couple… mais je ne suis pas sûre que Quinn soit déjà prêt à tirer un trait sur Carrie._  
_Des nouvelles de Brody et Carrie dans le prochain chapitre…_

* * *

**Choix – Ch8 : Le papillon de nuit et la flamme**

Elle s'observe dans le miroir de la salle de bain et trouve très bien le maquillage léger qu'elle a adopté pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Peter.  
Peter… C'était son premier jour de travail à la CIA et dès qu'elle a posé les yeux sur lui, elle est tombée amoureuse. Depuis, elle l'aime toujours, en silence.  
C'est une personne effacée une jolie femme, mais invisible, un agent intelligent mais auquel personne ne fait attention. Elle fait bien son travail mais toujours en silence.  
C'est l'histoire de sa vie.  
Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ainsi.  
La seule fois où elle a osé élever la voix, c'était quand ils ont parlé de renvoyer Javadi en Iran pour travailler pour eux, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était responsable de l'attentat de Langley. Mais bien sûr, ils ne l'ont pas écoutée. Elle pense qu'ils n'ont même pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit.  
Au moins, Javadi est mort, désormais. Elle n'aime pas la violence mais elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'être soulagée lorsqu'elle l'a vu être pendu publiquement à Téhéran sur la chaîne iranienne que son père regardait tout le temps à la maison. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette chaîne mais elle ne disait jamais non à son père de toute façon.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, son père est retourné à Téhéran vivre avec son frère Masoud. Il voulait se remarier et ne s'était pas bien adapté à la vie aux Etats-Unis. Il avait aussi du mal à accepter que sa fille travaille pour la CIA. Alors, après le départ de son père, elle avait savouré les petites transgressions qu'elle s'autorisait. L'une d'entre elles avait été d'arrêter de porter le foulard au travail. Elle savait qu'il constituait une barrière entre elle et les hommes qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Enfin, _l'homme_ qui l'intéressait.  
Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, la disparition de Carrie l'avait aussi beaucoup aidée. Elle aimait beaucoup Carrie – disons plutôt qu'elle la respectait, ou même qu'elle l'admirait – mais elle était tellement… incandescente ! Elle attirait toute la lumière sur elle à la CIA. Et elle attirait le regard de Peter, aussi. Alors elle était un peu jalouse.  
Non. Pas un peu. Beaucoup.  
Alors, elle observait Peter qui s'inquiétait toujours pour Carrie, qui passait son temps à la chercher, que ce soit au bureau, sur un écran, ou sur le terrain et elle souffrait, démunie, en silence. Elle était jalouse de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se mettait à regarder Carrie et semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en détacher. On aurait dit qu'il était hypnotisé. Son regard était en général perçant et froid, mais quand Carrie était là, il devenait presque doux, et Fara trouvait cela irrésistible. Alors oui, elle était jalouse de Carrie.  
Mais cela lui faisait mal aussi de voir que Carrie ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à Peter. Elle l'aimait bien, certes, mais le seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, c'était Brody. La passion que ressentait Carrie pour Brody était quelque chose d'étrange pour Fara. C'était même plus qu'étrange, en réalité, elle trouvait cela inquiétant. Il était évident qu'une telle passion était destructrice. Mais apparemment, cela ne faisait pas peur à Carrie.  
Carrie n'avait peur de rien. Elle réfléchissait rarement longtemps avant d'agir. Un jour, elle était partie à Téhéran pour aider Brody, et, une semaine plus tard, ils avaient disparu tous les deux. C'était il y a six mois.  
Alors, petit à petit, Fara s'était mise à parler plus souvent à Peter. Elle était toujours là lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, toujours prête à l'aider et à trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il pouvait avoir. Un jour, sa main avait frôlé la sienne par inadvertance, et, pour la première fois, il l'avait regardée. Il y avait presque de la surprise dans ses yeux bleu clair, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait aussi regardé son visage, et ses cheveux, et elle avait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, là, en plein milieu du bureau. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant. C'était… troublant. Très perturbant, mais en même temps excitant.  
Les jours qui ont suivi, ils se sont parlé plus souvent il a même souri quelques fois, ce qui était rare avant la disparition de Carrie, mais ne s'était plus jamais produit depuis. Et un soir, il a dit les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre : « Fara, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ce soir ? ».  
Cela faisait donc trois mois, une semaine et deux jours qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble, toujours chez elle. Elle s'était d'abord étonnée qu'il ne l'invite jamais chez lui, mais une fois, ils s'y étaient arrêtés en chemin et elle avait compris pourquoi : sa maison était pratiquement vide. Elle était froide et nue, pas vraiment le parfait petit nid douillet pour accueillir deux tourtereaux. Alors sa chambre à elle était devenue la chambre de l'amour, comme elle l'appelle. Elle l'avait décorée avec de jolis petits objets… et d'autres un peu plus coquins, comme un grand miroir au pied du lit. Son père la tuerait, se dit-elle en riant.  
Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Ce matin, Peter lui a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer, et qu'il l'emmenait dîner dans un restaurant chic. Elle avait rougi en l'entendant et s'était demandé toute la journée de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle sait bien qu'une demande de fiançailles après trois mois de fréquentation ne se fait pas souvent ici, mais malgré tout, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il lui offre une belle bague. Et Madame Fara Quinn, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?  
La sonnette de la porte d'entrée fait tressaillir son cœur. Elle vole jusqu'à la porte et accueille Peter avec un sourire.

* * *

Le repas était absolument délicieux. Le vin blanc l'a même rendue un peu pompette. Alors qu'ils bavardent en savourant le dessert, elle se souvient que c'est en général le moment que les Américains choisissent pour faire leur demande, ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a vu dans les films et les séries. Aussi, quand Peter commence :  
— J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, ma chérie,  
son cœur se met à battre si fort qu'elle se demande si elle ne va pas décoller de sa chaise.  
— On m'a proposé un poste à responsabilité à Istanbul.  
Fara réussit à garder un visage souriant mais elle a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
— Ah bon ? réussit-elle à dire.  
Elle ne demande pas quelle a été sa réponse. Elle sait. La Turquie a une frontière commune avec l'Iran. Il n'a pas tiré un trait sur Carrie.  
Il la regarde fixement mais sans vraiment la voir :  
— Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le regard froid est de retour. Il est déjà parti là-bas, à la recherche de Carrie.  
Il ajoute d'un ton détaché :  
—Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils te proposeront de venir aussi ?  
Elle acquiesce :  
— Oui, qui sait ?  
Elle sait que c'est possible, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle refusera. Elle ne fait pas le poids face à Carrie même si celle-ci a disparu, sa lumière brille toujours aussi fort.  
Fara n'est qu'un petit papillon de nuit qui ne peut que se brûler les ailes si elle s'en approche de trop près.

Elle pleurera en silence dans son lit ce soir. Seule.


End file.
